Hedgehog's Dilemma
by Silly Kitten
Summary: Hasta que la muerte nos separe. [Multiparing. Weird!] {para Cass} (¡! Post Infinity War)


**Renuncia:** Todo a Marvel y Disney, respectivamente.  
 **Nota:** Tabla Angst- minutitos [LJ]  
 **Tema** : #25- Final. **  
** **Adv:** slightly **PwP** & **OoC.** But I swear it was for the sake of the aesthetic! **  
****¡! Spoilers Infinity War  
** -slightly incest **  
** _ **-**_ _very very_ _homoemo  
-Lo revise media vez._

 _._

 **n/a:** Esto le pertenece Cass, que merece algo mejor que un montón de palabras unidas en un par de noches de insomnio pero hummm… no soy capaz de más. I'm sorry Cass, I tried D: ilysm

.

Miu!

* * *

 **Hedgehog's Dilemma**

 **.**

 **i. Are you happy with your life? - Suffocate For F!ck Sake**

" _The light of life shines upon me. The sun. I live in every detail of it. Throws a glance. Across the sky, across the horizon. Not over my shoulder. The wind through my hair. The rain on my forehead. On the ground. On the grass. Birds, cars, crickets. Just a normal day. But I have longed for it. I'm alive. It's in my blood."_

 _(Loki & Thor)_

He de estar condenado desde del día que supe querer vivir, más no como una especie de maldición si no como punición. Como si el hecho de querer vivir o simplemente permanecer con vida fuese una elección absolutamente mía, y como si, con mi mundana existencia en pena podría restituir todo aquello lo que mis antepasados o vidas pasadas pudieron usurpar.

Sin embargo estoy condenado sin dudas, malditamente condenado.  
Y ante todo decido vivir, de manera inexplicable, contra todo pronóstico y todo el resto de las injurias que caen hacia a mí, tengo esta imperiosa necesidad de vivir. Quizá sea un reflejo intrínseco en un ser vivo, quizá simplemente sea por eso de que está en mi naturaleza sediciosa, quizá quiera probarle a todos aquellos que efectuaron mi condena que su justicia no es más que una fútil vendetta y una molestia en mi zapato, más bien como una aguja que se incrusta en mi espina dorsal… O quizá aún no me queda claro porque quiera vivir con tanto ahínco una vida tan expiada como esta.  
(Quizás sea tu culpa… Sí, debe ser tu culpa.)  
Quizá sea un capricho mío (como un estúpido sueño pretensioso e infantil que no logro arrancarme de esta piel y estos deseos tan efusivos, tan poco imprescindible, tan vanos y carentes de lógica.  
Quizá quiera existir contigo).

Y quisiera deshacerme de estas sensaciones paganas que no hacen más que estorbar en mi camino hacia la victoria; ya que una serpiente no necesita de sus viejas pieles. Desecharía toda esta amalgama de inútiles sentimentalismos y hundiría mis dagas en tu garganta. Mirándote a los ojos, inmutable, dichosamente. Mientras te ahogas en tu propia sangre, hermano.

Empero estoy condenado.

—El sol brillara sobre nosotros, te lo aseguro.

Estoy condenado a quererte a ti.

Y me niego a morir con cada célula de mi presencia omnisciente, omnipotente y terrenal. Ya que yo tan solo soy una desgracia divina, el dios de las mentiras y un reptil de sangre fría que necesita del sol. Y tú me calientas los huesos helados, debido a que no sabes hacer otra cosa que irradiar esa efusión tan subversiva e inútil.

Tú eres algo así como el sol, así que si dejas de brillar moriré.

 **ii. Altazor; Canto II- Vicente Huidobro.**

" _Eres una lámpara de carne en la tormenta, con los cabellos a todo viento. Tus cabellos donde el sol va a buscar sus mejores sueños. Mi alegría es mirarte solitaria en el diván del mundo, como la mano de una princesa soñolienta, con tus ojos que evocan un piano de olores. Una bebida de paroxismos. Una flor que está dejando de perfumar. Tus ojos hipnotizan la soledad, Como_ _ **la rueda que sigue girando después de la catástrofe**_ _"_

 _(Gamora/ Thanos. Gamora & Peter)_

Quererte es un sueño bonito tras mi lecho de muerte.

Confieso que nunca he concebido la idea de un mañana más ameno y menos solitario; el problema radica en que jamás me han leído uno de esos cuentos tan ignominiosos. He sido un arma, un soldado, un caballo en un juego de ajedrez, y antes de eso una desgracia con suerte que agradecía el pan de cada día como si fuese algo inaudito y algo de lo que se debe ser digno. Aun así guardo cierta querencia por esos días, el calor de una madre y una familia verdadera, decadente, pero verdadera al final y también la sensación de pertenecer, de estar justo y donde quiero. Como una pieza en un rompecabezas y no, una pieza de ajedrez.

Pero eso jamás va a volver a ser.

Y la sensación de estar fuera de lugar es una bacteria que se acumula en una herida vieja y debajo de la cicatriz pulula, prospera, se carcome mi carne y me martiriza hasta el borde de la locura. Y en ese momento no hay nada a lo que pueda negarme para evadir el dolor, aferrarme a algo, a alguien, al sueño bonito de alguien más. Aunque este, en realidad no sea más que una pesadilla; el fin de los tiempos para los desgraciados, para los débiles, para los indignos y para los buenos también, es indistinto. La muerte siempre ha estado inexorable esperándonos en el final del camino, a todos por igual. Y la realidad es relativa, entonces ¿por qué desesperar?  
Solo existe una verdad: el caos. Del caos la vida y de la vida a la muerte, el orden.

Sin embargo cualquier evasión es temporal.

Despertar del sueño y darse cuenta de que en realidad fue horroroso. Y que hay algo realmente jodido en tu subconsciente. Y de verdad intenté quererlo e intenté anidarlo en mi corazón, intenté entenderlo como amor verdadero e intenté encontrarle un significado. Un lugar junto a mí en el precipicio de esta soledad, después de todo no es la culpa de un hijo el intentar querer por sobre todo a un padre.  
Aun así no pude (el pertenecer a su familia, la parte del por sobre todo y la de entenderlo hasta simpatizar con sus sueños-pesadillas, pero no pude).

—Esto no es amor.

A diferencia de _él,_ he llegado a conocer a medias lo que es el amor. _  
_Y el querer es mutua compresión, aceptación, querencia.

El querer se encuentra en una canción arrebol y en uno de esos cosos-dispositivos para reproducir música tan obsoleta que si eres lo suficientemente perspicaz puedes el sonido blanco apoderarse de la melodía. El querer se encuentra por error y sin deseos de encontrarlo, y se apega a la piel como una banda de inadaptados con un hogar. El querer es un hombre de moral dudosa, verborragia impertinente y corazón blando. El querer es él y un montón de seres tan fuera de lugar y tiempo e incapaces de adaptarse, como yo.  
El querer es un sueño de verdad tras días de insomnio.

 _(—Te amo, más que a nada en el mundo.)_

Así que si viene el fin por mí, quisiera tener cinco minutos más para soñar.

 **iii. I still think about who I was last summer- Old Gray**

" _All resolve is lost as words fall from your lips. My trembling fingertips held out in question. So shake hands with regret, set to slip away. Your eyes crossing, rivers flowing under pale feet. As the moments countdown to flames. Meet and greet death, he wears a cloak of your hopes and dreams. Quenched like the raging fire they were once._ (…) _You're the sunset smile thundering out of a careless moment… If you would stay here with me, one more minute I would steal the world"_

 _(Vision & Wanda)_

Es una paradoja: La eternidad en un instante; la vida como el segundo entre dos eternidades, la muerte como un instante en nuestras vidas eternas y, luego, está la eternidad que mellará en quienes quieren devuelta cuando el instante final le llegue a los seres queridos.

Entre eso estamos tú y yo.  
Resilientes al absurdo del tiempo. Conciliándonos en la catástrofe. Reticentes ante la inevitabilidad de un final escrito. Existiendo juntos. Es casi un paroxismo para la crueldad que nos acomete como un destino itinerante en el quehacer de nuestras vidas. Una batalla ganada en la guerra, una derrota total. Porque existimos juntos existe un lugar mejor, en donde la paradoja no alcanza a maldecirlo, al menos mientras no me sueltes la mano.

Me he percatado de lo efímero de esta existencia que recae sobre nosotros, los seres queridos y que quieren devuelta, me he percatado de lo implacable y de lo frágil que es. Pues desde el momento primero que hemos sido creados, antes de que podamos si quiera percatarnos, la caducidad aleatoria y carroñera comienza a contar los segundos para que volvamos a ella. Segundo a segundo, expectante y ansiosa, se presenta como la única participante de un juego de azar en el que conforme avanza la partida se torna para nosotros más cruel, para ella más sencillo y más lucrativo. Como si el hecho de robarnos a nosotros, de arrebatarnos los queridos, de dejar un vacío, fuera su remuneración.

La vida es un conteo regresivo y no hay manera de detenerla; es el final como el día del juicio inexorable.

Sin embargo hay una manera de vencer la paradoja, romper su maldición, y es existiendo juntos. Así que el día en que la caducidad venga a por mí, evócame en el momento que se te haga preciso, ahí justo cuando la soledad te tenga atrapada y robando tu respiración, recuérdame, y seré inmortal para pasar el resto de la eternidad contigo.

 _(Hasta ese momento,)_

—Te amo.

La vida es un oxímoron, la eternidad efímera. La muerte también lo es, el instante en la eternidad.

 _Oh…_

 _y_  
—Solo te siento a ti.

 _(nos vemos del otro lado.)_

 **iv. Los días después de nuestros días- Aspasia.**

" _Puedo anestesiar la cabeza algunas horas con un relajante barato, pero la resaca cobra su venganza eventualmente. Puedo distraerme contemplando un movimiento de los árboles sentado en algún parque solitario, pero el sudor termina por amplificar los mudos lamentos de mi mente. (…) Puedo visitar viejos lugares malditos que hoy poco me importan. Puedo tomar un micro para finalmente morir otra noche más en el sepulcro. Pero nada, nada logra sacarte de mi cabeza."_

 _(Steve & Bucky)_

El paso del tiempo me parece tan inverosímil que si parpadeo unas cuantas veces voy a encontrarme con mi propia muerte.

 _(Y lo hace, se muere, por setenta años.)_

El día que volví a vivir se sintió más como bajar un nivel más al infierno, todas las almas desesperadas ardiendo en un mundo demasiado hambriento por la codicia, por ser mejor sin importar nada más, un mundo hambriento de prosperidad, de futuro, de perfección y de almas tan desahuciadas como él. Un mundo sin rumbo, un mundo vacío.  
Y sin embargo un mundo que quiere vivir a toda costa.

Me hace anhelar un poco a la comodidad ambigua del pasado, aunque esté distorsionado, idealizado, revivido a través de recuerdos subjetivos por la añoranza. El pasado siempre puede ser un lugar mejor mientras guarde un solo momento acogedor contigo. Resulta ser que no hay un solo momento, hay demasiados días y horas y minutos y segundos invertidos. Demasiado tiempo inmensurables, inmarcesible. Como sueños bonitos y reales que me invitan a aspirar un día mejor, un futuro más soleado a tu lado.

Empero tú no estás aquí. Y el mundo sigue girando como si no significara absolutamente nada, como si fuésemos apenas insectos antropomorfos y prescindibles ante una colmena magnánima. Y aun así yo te sigo recordando. Te sigo esperando.

Así que el paso del tiempo sigue siendo inverosímil, imperceptible y menguante, como una condena endulzada, una paradoja con sabor a whisky añejo.

Hasta que vuelves.  
Y entonces todo vuelve a tener sentido. Vuelvo a tener un lugar en el mundo. Un lugar al lado de ti.  
Nada más importa.

—Steve...

Hasta que vuelves a desaparecer.

.

"(…) Trapecistas buscando el equilibrio entre los cortes y el frío. Dos erizos evitando la muerte en medio de la tormenta. De pupilas escarchadas y gélido andar nos constituimos, buscando la distancia precisa entre nuestras espinas y los témpanos. Será nuestro calor contra los designios de la estepa."  
 **El dilema del erizo- Aspasia.**


End file.
